


Marked with a bird Part two

by Harleyq127



Series: Soulmates with Jason Todd [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127
Summary: I told you there was going to be a part two here it is guys!
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Soulmates with Jason Todd [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702549
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Marked with a bird Part two

You woke with a gasp when a little hand touched your face. You blinked in the darkness and found your little boy standing by your bed arms wrapped around his teddy bear lip sticking out in a pout. "Mommy? I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?" You nodded and lifted the covers helping him up and wrapping your arms around him. He was fast asleep before you even pulled the covers around him and you sighed. Chances were it wasn't his bad dream that woke him up it was yours but as you breathed him in you let it relax you and missed the shadow that passed by your widow as you closed your eyes.

You woke with a smile to the bouncing weight beside you as he shook the whole bed. "Mommy! Lets goooooooo! Come one!!!" You chuckled and wrapped your arms around him pulling him down under the covers having to clear your throat a few times before you could speak. "You can't make me!" He giggled and shrieked with laughter as you tickled him. "Mommy! You promised! Its my birthday!" You blinked innocently letting the covers fall off your heads as you tapped your chin in thought. "Today? Are you sure? Hmm." He giggled again and tried scrambling off the bed laughing when you caught him by his ankle. "Mo-om! Lets go!" You lowered him gently to the floor and sighed hands raising in surrender. "Okay okay you win birthday boy lets go!" You scooped him up and carried him through the apartment just as a knock came at the door. He squirmed fighting to get down but you held on. "Hey hold on what do we do first?" He stopped fighting and motioned to the door and you looked through the peep hole before unlocking it. "Go ahead." He stood on his tiptoes and turned the knob letting the door swing open. Dick stood there grinning and picked him up easily enough when he jumped into his arms. "Oof! Are you sure you need birthday pancakes? You're heavy kid!" He giggled and jumped from his arms pushing at your leg to try and get you to move. You just rolled your eyes and kissed Dick's cheek before giving in and moving towards the bathroom. "Okay okay! I'm going! Dick make yourself at home, Dominic.... behave." You leveled a small glare before snickering to yourself as you heard him whine when the bathroom door closed.

You stepped out ready to go and blinked in surprise when Dominic was sitting on the couch ready to go. "You ready bud? Need help with your shoes?" He shook his head grinning widely and you had to swallow hard, it was impossible not to see his father when he grinned like that. "Nope Uncle Dick helped me. Can we go now?" His voice changed to a whine and you ruffled his black hair grabbing your purse and opening your door for them. Dick scooped him up and put him over his shoulder tickling him as he walked making you smile and shake your head. You locked your door and followed them to the elevator lost in thought until Dicks arm wrapped around you and he pulled you out the elevator. A small hand grabbed yours and he tugged. You smiled sadly and followed the pull letting him lead you outside.

The three of you sat in the booth at the diner giggling as Dominic devoured his pancakes and grinned with a syrupy smile at the waitress when she came over to check on you. He tried to wink and you couldn't help but cover your face and shake your head. "That's it! No more nights with Uncle Dick, he's teaching you too young." Dominic jerked his head up and pouted thinking you were serious. "But mom! I like spending time there!" You smoothed your hand over his hair and sighed smiling softly. "I know baby, I was just kidding." Dick leaned over the table and spoke in a fake whisper. "Yeah because guess what Dee, after your party tonight.... You're coming home with me." You both flinched as he squealed and started jumping in his seat. "Relax buddy you still got a while until your party." He stopped jumping and after a moment of thought went back to eating his pancakes. Your gaze was drawn to the window outside when you heard a motorcycle start up and take off down the road.

You sank onto your couch with a sigh watching as Dominic took off into his room and you could hear toys fall to the floor. Dick sat next to you and flinched at the crash. "Y/n do you mind-" You shook your head cutting him off. "Bring whoever you want Dick but nothings gonna change." He sighed and turned on the couch facing you with his arms crossed. "Y/n have you even given anyone another thought? Its been five years.." He trailed off and looked down the hallway towards Dominic's room. "It doesn't matter Dick... I'm marked... in more ways then one, no one wants that and certainly not with a five year old." He sighed and pulled you into his arms rubbing your back and he almost didn't hear you speak again. "Even if I wasn't... there's no one else for me." He nodded and stood pressing a kiss to your forehead. "I'm still bringing him, you might change your mind. I'll be back for the party." He shouted a goodbye and left you closing the door behind him while you listened to Dominic giggling in his room.

As you laid out the plates you could hear voices coming towards the door. You heard Dick speaking angrily and crept closer to the door to hear. "Listen I gave you a year to get your shit together, that year is up tomorrow. You haven't even come close this is your last chance or I'm telling her." You could hear another voice respond, it was deep and made you shiver as it crept closer. "Dick come on today is not the day..." They knocked on the door and the conversation was over before you could hear a response. You opened the door and stepped aside to let them in starting to close the door but Bruce, Alfred and Tim walked up together. You saw him stiffen in the door way and his eyes narrowed but he said nothing as Dominic called for him over by the couch.

Dick cleared his throat when you closed the door and then rolled his eyes. He nudged him in the ribs then rolled his eyes before introducing you with a motion. "This is.. Jason." You flinched slightly and mumbled your name not looking up past this new person's chest. When he stuck his hand out you hesitated before shaking it and yanking your hand away quickly. "I'm sorry Dick dragged you to a kids party but make yourself at home." You stepped away quickly going over to Bruce as he slipped something int Dominic's hand. "I hope that wasn't what I think it was Bruce." He grinned and pulled you into a hug before plopping ungracefully on the couch and lifting Dominic onto his lap both of them looking innocently up at you making you shake your head and walk away.

About an hour after people finished eating you could hear Dominic playing in his room and giggling and as you looked around you realized everyone was sitting in the living room except Dick's friend so you walked down the hallway and leaned against the door jamb to Dominic's room. Dominic was on the floor his toys strewn back across the floor and he was talking excitedly while Jason sat across from him nodding as he listened attentively. His head turned and on his cheek you could see a scared over J under his eye and a shock of pure white hair drooping over his forehead the rest of it jet black you dropped the cup you had in your hand letting it fall to the ground and shatter on the floor. Both their heads jerked to you and Dominic's eyes went wide when you cursed. "Mom! Are you okay?" He started to rush over but you held out your hand stopping him. "It's fine baby just stay there until I get this cleaned up okay." He sank back onto the floor when you knelt and started scooping up the glass. Big hands were beside you helping you and when you slipped and cursed again sticking your bleeding finger into your mouth he took the glass from your hands and pushed you gently away. "I got this, you should go clean that make sure its not too deep." You stood shakily having lost your voice and rushed into the bathroom locking the door behind you. Turning the water on full blast you dropped to the floor letting a few tears escape.

Ten minutes later a tentative knock came at the door and a quiet voice begged you to open the door. "Mommy? Open up please..." Wiping your face and wrapping a band aid around your finger you took a deep breath and opened the door. A little body rushed against you and little arms wrapped around your waist. You dragged your hand through his hair before leaning down and picking him up burying your face in his hair. "I'm sorry baby, I just needed a few minutes, I'm okay now." He nodded against you and let you hold him for another minute before you felt him squirm slightly. "Can we have cake now?" You chuckled and nodded putting him down on his feet but kept hold of his hand letting him tug you into the living room. You could feel eyes on you but no one said anything until Dominic spoke up. "Mom said it was time for cake!" A few soft cheers went up and talking resumed as you let go of his hand and made your way into the kitchen. You took the cake out and were turning towards the living room when a throat cleared. "Is your hand okay?" You closed your eyes briefly the J on his cheek matching the one on your thigh flashing behind your eyes before you nodded and walked out before anything else could be said.

The rest of the party flew by Dominic thrilled with the presents and you groaned over the price of them. Eventually people started to leave hugging Dominic and you good bye. You sighed as you looked at the mess scattered across the floor of the living room You knew Alfred had been cleaning before he left but a five year old made a big mess in ten minutes. Dick spoke up from the couch slapping his legs as he stood. "Alright Dom lets go get you packed up for the night." He took off towards his bedroom leaving you almost alone in the living room. You bent over and started to gather wrapping paper not noticing at first the silent helper you had until your hands brushed over a big piece. You jerked away and stuffed the wrapping paper into the trash bag you were carrying. You stepped backwards nearly tripping over the remote control car someone had given Dominic when hands shot out to steady you. You were released instantly as if you had burned him. Before you could say anything he turned away and moved to the table gathering cups and plates with remains of frosting on them.

Ten minutes later the living room was mostly clean and you could hear Dominic coming out of the bedroom talking excitedly. He ran at you and wrapped his arms around your leg looking at you with a bright smile. You looked down at him and tried to brush his hair back smiling slightly when it fell back on his forehead. "Mom! Uncle Dick is gonna let me play his PlayStation!" You chuckled and shook your head leaning down to kiss his forehead clearing your throat a few times. "You have fun baby and be good okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." He hugged you tight and rushed over to the door where Dick was waiting and took his hand. Dick turned to his friend who had tied the trash bag up and grabbed his coat. He shook his head very slightly and Dick frowned but you just followed them to the door trying to take the garbage bag from him. "I can throw it away." When he held on to it you sighed and nodded waving good by as Dominic dragged Dick down the hallway skipping. You locked the door and stumbled over to the couch eyes burning with tears as broken memories flooded back in.

You weren't alone for long before a knock came at your door and your debated ignoring it. Another knock came louder this time and you groaned dragging yourself off the couch and yanking the door open. You were about to yell when you saw it was Dick's friend his hand dropped back to his side and he shifted slightly. "Sorry I think I left my keys here do you mind?" You hesitated but stepped to the side letting him in and closing the door behind him. You heard him rummaging around the living room before cursing and sighing in relief after a minute. He hesitated in front of you and you could see him start to reach out but paused. "You okay d-" He stopped himself but you hardly noticed focused on the hand that was still partially stretched towards you. His knuckles were covered in scars and you could see they ran up past his wrist. He dropped his hand and cleared his throat when you didn't answer. "Yeah... Yeah I'm good, uh thanks for your help earlier." He nodded and stepped closer hand going out and grabbing the doorknob. You were effectively trapped but you let it happen anyway ignoring the shiver that ran down your spine. His voice was hoarse when he spoke next and it forced your eyes to his. "Look at me please Y/n..." His voice broke on your name and the familiarity of it made you gasp you stepped back until your back hit the wall behind you. His blue eyes bore into yours and they were filled with pain and questions. "Please.... tell me you know me... please..." You shook your head in denial even as your shaky hand reached towards him. "Doll..." You flinched and dropped your hand and your eyes. "Don't... call me that... You're not.... Don't." You couldn't stop the tears from slipping out the corner of your eyes as he stepped closer. "I am. It's me I swear doll, I'm so sorry...." His hand came up and cupped your cheek and you leaned into it for a fraction of a second before pushing hard on his chest anger over coming you. When he stumbled back eyes going wide you wiped at your cheeks furiously taking a deep shaky breath in. "I don't know what kind of sick joke you and Dick are playing but it's not going to work. Get out.. now." Your voice lowered to a threatening level and he backed up slightly. "Let me prove it to you please Y/n." You shook your head pushing on his chest you knew if he didn't let you it would be impossible to move him but he stepped back with every push until you had his back next to the door. He caught your wrist before you could open the door and started talking before you could drawn back to do anything.

His voice was shaky when he spoke and he closed his eyes like he was remembering something. "I know that if you look at both of our wrists you will see a bird. We got it during class you laid your head on my lap and I was playing with your hair while reading to you. I know you got attacked in school because your friend was jealous we matched. I know you had a panic attack and dug your nails so deep into your left hand you left scars all because Bruce mentioned a party and you still wanted to do it anyway because you didn't want to be afraid anymore." His voice lowered to a whisper and he used his grip on your wrist to pull you closer. You stumbled a step and caught yourself tears sliding down your cheeks freely. "I know that I taught you how to dance and the first day I did it...I... was too rough for you and it wasn't even close to romantic but you didn't care. I remember giving you my mothers ring on your birthday and when you didn't say anything I was so scared... I thought you hated it until you told me to shut up." Tears were flowing down his cheeks now and you sobbed slapping your hand over your mouth to cover it. He pulled you into his arms both of you shaking with tears and his voice broke at his next words. "I remember how beautiful you were that night and how many people were watching you as we dance. My tie matched your dress and all I could think about was.... how much I wanted to make you mine for everyone to know not just for that night but the rest of our lives." You gasped dragging in a breath as the world spun with his words. His hands gripped your arms and he moved you back to look at your face but your eyes slid closed and you slumped in his arms. You couldn't breath it was too much for you.

You felt yourself being rocked slowly and hand dragging up and down your back slowly words unintelligibly being muttered into your hair. You stiffened in his arms and he loosened the grip around you enough for you to lean back your hand reaching up to touch his cheek without permission. Your fingers skimmed over the J marked there and his eyes shut his breathing coming quicker. You couldn't stop the words as they spilled from your lips. "How.... How are you here right now? Am I dead now or just crazy?" He chuckled darkly and buried his face in your neck dragging in a deep breath tightening his grip on you. "You aren't dead baby, I'm really here I swear. I don't know how much you know about everything... Bruce deals with but if you know about the league of Assassins and the pit.." You were nodding as he spoke before shifting slightly. "Jason... we buried you, I was there." He scoffed and nodded before sighing. "I know... apparently it didn't take. Anyway... how much else do you know about... recent stuff?" His eyes were on yours his hand dragging through your hair undoing the braid you had it in without you noticing. You shook your head letting your eyes slide closed. "Not much anymore I stay as far away from it as I can... I try to keep Dominic..." You trailed off as he stiffened under you hands gripping your waist and hair almost painfully making you shiver. His grip tightened a fraction more before dropping from you almost entirely. "Listen.. whatever happened with that I don't care I swear." You had to force yourself to focus to understand what he was talking about before you barked a laugh making him blink in shock.

"Dominic.... He's your's you idiot. Apparently my birth control failed, I was about a month along before the... party, He just came early because I got sick." Jason's hands dropped and you practically fell out of his lap. You couldn't help but laugh as you took in the look on his face. You imagined that's what you must have looked like as you adjusted. "Y/n... what about... everything he did." You stopped laughing as Jason's words sunk in and flashes of memories came back. "Dominic was strong.... He held on and God is he smart... I guess you didn't notice but he looks just like you. Dick is trying to teach him to flirt, its both hilarious and terrifying because when he smirks... my heart just breaks because all I see is you. He's so... fucking small and I don't..." You broke off covering your face with your hands shaking as your nails dug into your skin. He pulled your hands away gently and tilted your head up. You could see fresh tears swimming in his eyes and your lip trembled. "Y/n... doll..." You wrapped your arms around your stomach trying to make yourself stop shaking you could feel your heart breaking and you covered his mouth. "Don't please... I don't want to talk about it yet." He shut his mouth and nodded scooping you up easily in his arms and lifted you from the floor. You didn't fight as he carried you to your bedroom too exhausted to argue with him. You couldn't help but be afraid you would wake up and it would be a dream. His hand smoothed your hair back before wiping a tear away with his thumb. "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise and then... I'll talk okay." You nodded his hand soothing you and dragging you into sleep.

It was dark when you woke and you reached out but the side Jason had been on was empty. You shot upright and scrambled off the bed falling to your knees with a thud when your feet tangled in the blankets. Your bedroom door was open so you stumbled out and froze in the door way to the kitchen. Jason was standing there and he spun towards you eyebrows shooting upwards when you threw yourself at him. He caught you arms wrapping around your waist lifting you off the floor as your arms clutched at his neck. "Hey its okay I'm right here, I'm sorry I just wanted some water. I'm here its okay." He clutched you tight against him and you could feel his heart beating against your chest. You started to loosen your grip and he slid you down letting your feet touch the ground. You realized as you apologized Jason still hadn't let you go, he brushed your words off still keeping his arms around your waist. You slipped your hand into his silently and tugged him towards the bedroom but not before grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge.

Both you and Jason sat on the bed and after a minute he nudged you so you slide down and let him slide behind you. He rested against the pillows and you rested against him. You could feel him behind you and let your eyes slide closed dropping your head back on his chest. After a while you spoke nibbling your lip slightly. "I think... I think its time to talk Jason." You could feel him nod as he placed a kiss on your cheek and he dragged his hands down your body taking your hands and twinning your fingers together with his crossing them slightly over your stomach. "I don't think much time passed honestly that I was... dead but I remember... I remember watching you take a crowbar to the back for me and you getting dragged out of the room. There's more but its not important. The last thing I remember is a flash and a burning. Then next thing I know its dark and hard to breath I... crawled out of my own grave and someone was there. A bunch of time passed in basically a blur I was training and fighting every day all because... I was told you died too..." You couldn't help but reach back and cup his cheek letting him take his time. "The only thing that kept me going was anger, every time I closed my eyes all I could see was you standing there blood dripping from your head and your... down your thighs and you were begging me to save you. I would scream and fight and there was nothing I could do. I watched that crowbar hit you so Goddamn many times and I watched.... God..." He broke off clutching you tight against his chest until you managed to sooth him and he could breath normally. "At first it was just him I was after. I was going to kill him no matter what, but then... I thought about Bruce... how he let him go and just put him in Arkham. He let us die... and Joker got to live. So I add him to my list... well Batman anyway and I fought and trained until...You remember The Arkham Knight right?" When you nodded he trailed off like he was expecting something but you just said oh and went back to dragging your hand through his hair slowly. His voice was tight like it was painful to speak when he forced his next words out. "I saw you... that's the only thing that broke through. Bruce had knocked me down and... I was ready to get back up and fight when he showed me a picture of you. You were older then I kept picturing in my head and still so beautiful. It could have been faked but I just wanted so badly to believe.... I needed you to be alive so I just stopped fighting and begged him to see you. That was... the end of the Knight." You could feel him behind you stiff and his arms were loose enough around you that you could break away if you wanted to. So you did but only enough to turn around and pull him towards you. You buried your hand in his hair pressing his head to your shoulder as you shifted so you could stay like that comfortably. He was quiet but you could tell there was more you knew him too well to think he had given up fighting entirely. "Who are you now Jason?" You could feel his eyelashes brush over your neck as he closed his eyes and you suppressed the shiver it caused. "Red Hood now... I'm trying to work with them again but....It's hard I just can't help but think about that every time I see Batman." You nodded and tilted your head so you could kiss his forehead.

Unsure how long you stayed like that you scratched lightly at Jason's scalp pressing the occasional kiss to his forehead or the top of his head. He shuddered when your lips dipped low and brushed over his nose, you could see him drag his eyes over your face searching for something in the dim light coming in from the hallway. You brushed your lips over his cheek passing over the J marked there and ignored him stiffening beneath you passing your lips over it until he caught your chin making you stop. You whispered against his finger when it brushed across your lips lightly. "I have one too Jason... but I made it mine." His eyes closed and he dropped his hand from your chin letting you do what you wanted. You passed your lips over his cheek again before dragging them down to his lips. He gasped before kissing you back sweetly taking his time backing away when you tried to shift the kiss to something deeper. "Y/n I didn't.... I thought... I'm so sorry." You shook your head closing your eyes against where you knew he was headed. "I don't care Jason, I don't blame you. You thought I was dead, I get it." He paused and you heard the shame in his voice when he spoke again. "I'm sorry... Did you...?" He couldn't finish the question swallowing hard. "No, I... I couldn't." You knew that made it worse when he swallowed again and started to pull back. You dug your hand in his hair tighter stopping him from pulling away. "I swear I don't care Jason just... kiss me again please." You felt him hesitate before his lips were on yours again pressing against you sweetly before shifting and his tongue brushed over your bottom lip.

You opened easily for his tongue and clung to him desperately letting him relearn your mouth before taking your turn and eagerly relearning him. When he broke away hardly panting you were gasping and your nails had dug grooves into his shoulders. "Jason..." His name was a whine on your lips but you couldn't help it. He dragged his lips down your neck and found your pulse point, he dragged his teeth over it making you shudder and arch off the bed. When his hands wrapped around your thighs spreading them so he could climb between then you tried to stop the flinch that came when his finger brushed over the mark you knew was there but he was kissing you again before he moved his hand again. He kneaded your thighs gently working away the stiffness that fought him until you dropped your head back and sighed feeling your body relax under him. He sat back on his heels looking down at you resting back on the bed legs spread wide so he could rest between them. You fought the flush the slid over your cheeks as his eyes dragged up your body to your face taking everything in that he could see. His hands came up and slipped just slightly under your shirt dragging it up slowly. You leaned up on your elbows making it easy for him to slip it over your head leaving your bra on. He let it trap your arms gripping it behind your back so that you couldn't move when you reached for his shirt. You whimpered as he leaned forward dragging his lips across your skin and you thanked someone somewhere it was too dark for him to see much and he dragged his lips lower. You gasped as his lips latched onto the skin at your hip sucking a bruise there before pulling away and using his thumb to press it gently. You could feel him smirk against your skin when you moaned as he pressed harder. You fought to pull your arms free and with a victory gasp you freed them and grabbed handfuls of his shirt tugging it up. He caught your hands and hesitated before yanking it over his head and leaning up over you the hall light letting you see enough of his chest to understand him hesitating. He had scars running deep across his chest and stomach, as you let your hand drop to his back you could feel more some much more jagged the the rest. You knew you had some too but most of your rested on your thighs and back he couldn't see them.

You let your hands fall from him and found the top of your jeans. He grabbed your hands as you unbuttoned them starting to pull the zipper down. "Y/n...nothing has to happen tonight.... I don't care if nothing happens ever I just want you in my arms." He didn't let go until he felt you nod as you pressed your forehead to his chest. "I know but... Just let me okay?" He let your hands go letting you kick your jeans off you knew he had seen when you heard him suck a breath between his teeth. All your scars were jagged and rough some longer then others but his eyes skimmed over that and you could see his hand shake as he let his finger brush over the J there between your thighs. You grabbed his hand and dragged it up just a bit further so it trailed over the tattoo you had placed there. It was too dark for him to see so you just let his fingers try to trace it until he asked. "Can I.... Can I see it?" You nodded and reached over, you were too ashamed to turn the light on you you just grabbed your phone and turned the flashlight on. You handed it to him and flopped back throwing your arm over your face afraid to see his. You shivered as his finger traced over his name placed there before peeking out under your arm to see awe written clearly on his face. He leaned down and brushed his lips over it gently drawing a gasp from you. "Jay..." His breath blew over your thighs and you shuddered biting your lip when his name turned to a moan. You felt him chuckle against your thigh before he nipped lightly making you gasp and arch against him. Your phone was tossed off to the side and he dragged his tongue up the skin of your thigh his stubble scrapping across it and you didn't try to stop the moan this time.

You sighed softly as he slid his hands up your sides nails scraping gently over you until he found your arms then he dragged them back down smiling against your skin when you squirmed. He crawled up your body resting on his forearms before leaning his head down and claimed your mouth gently before turning the kiss brutal and bruising. You whimpered and he softened but with your eyes closed his arms were confining and you felt trapped. You snapped your eyes open breath coming quicker and you tried to relax but when he shifted and you felt him brush against you, you panicked and shoved at his chest. He snapped his eyes open after the second hard shove and quickly scrambled off you when he took in your panicked breathing. You threw yourself off the bed putting your head between your knees and trying to calm your breathing. Jason tried to come to you but you backed further away and held up your hand begging through tears for him to stay. You could see his heart breaking but he didn't move from the bed until your breathing calmed down and you sucked in a deep breath. "I'm gonna come pick you up now and bring you to the bed okay?" He spoke slowly and didn't move until you nodded. Even then he moved slowly and took his time lifting you off the floor and bringing you to the bed. As soon as he placed you down he released you backing away. You caught his pant leg with shaking hands when he went to step further away. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't leave, I'm sorry." He dropped to his knees beside the bed smoothing your wild hair away from your face and wiping your tears away. "I won't I swear, can I help you sit up? You need to drink some water." You nodded and let him shift you to a sitting position and he held a water bottle to your lips not letting you pull away until you drank half. You laid back on your side and he sat back slightly so he wasn't leaning over you. "I'm sorry..." He shook his head shushing you. "You have nothing to be sorry for doll, just relax for me. Take a deep breath." You were shaking but you couldn't stop talking. "I just... panicked... I'm sorry Jason please...." He shushed you and cupped your cheek making you look in his eyes. You saw no anger there just worry until you looked away tears burning at your eyes but you blinked them away.

When you sat up a while later and swung your legs over the side of the bed Jason looked up from where he had been biting at his nails and traced his eyes over your face. You waved him off when he tried to help you stand and mumbled about the bathroom when he asked. You heard before you walked out the bedroom door him curse and say something about a cigarette and you motioned to your bedside table before you could stop yourself turning the light on while you were paused in the doorway. You didn't miss the surprise in his face but you just closed the bathroom door.

When you stepped back into the bedroom Jason was sitting on the edge of the bed staring down at the pack of cigarettes and lighter in his hand not noticing you even as you pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt shivering in the chill. You placed your hand on his shoulder drawing his eyes up and he held them up for you to see. "These were mine, where did you...?" You smiled a little bitterly and shrugged. "I found them the next day under the bed. I knew you had been smoking, I could taste it when you kissed me but I couldn't find it and when I did... It was too late to yell at you." He chuckled and dropped them back into the drawer closing it up and turning towards you. "What else did you keep doll?" You shrugged and opened your hands inviting him to look silently. "A few things, I know I have some of your clothes oh I do have this." You moved to the closet and pulled a box off the shelve handing it to Jason to open. He opened it carefully and pulled out a few things. You had his copy of Circe still marked to the page he had left off on last once you had switched to reading together, you had a few pictures of the two of you and a ring box. He pulled it out and opened it finding not only his mothers ring but also another ring that you could tell he didn't recognize. When he pulled it from the box and let it rest on the palm of his hand he could see it was meant for a man. You cleared you throat and reached over turning it slightly in his hand so he could see the engraving had your name on it. "I bought that... I was going to give it to you but I was embarrassed, Bruce.... he told me I should bury you with it but I couldn't I was afraid you would hate it." You chuckled darkly and looked down fiddling with the edge of the box. He placed it back in the ring box next to his mothers and closed it placing it back in the box silently and pulling out the pictures. He flashed a smile when he saw one was a print out from the article that had been written in the beginning. There was one picture at the bottom that always made you hurt when you saw it and you closed your eyes when he reached it. Alfred had snapped it when Jason saw you coming down the stairs, he was pushing off the wall and his eyes were filled with love and a smirk was pushing at his lips. You opened your eyes and he was still staring at the picture his eyes on you before he looked up and saw you watching him.

Jason placed the items back in the box gingerly and closed it letting you take it and put it back in the closet. He waited for you to come back before he spoke eyes avoiding yours. "I won't force you Y/n but.... I need to know what he did to you." You sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "You saw me Jason... its bad enough you had that image of me every time you closed your eyes, you don't need to know what he did." He cupped your cheek smoothing his thumb down it to rest on your chin tilting your head up. "And what about you? You saw me broken... beaten...Fuck the last thing you saw of me alive I was screaming for you. How was that to live with, to wake up to in the middle of the night?" You swallowed hard knowing he was right but you weren't sure you could bring yourself to say it. "It was awful Jason, every time I closed my eyes I saw you or I heard you. Some times I would wake up feeling that... He beat me, dug his knife into my skin until I screamed but that wasn't enough. He used my blood to make it... easier to... rape me. When he branded me I couldn't even scream I had torn my vocal cords. But when I saw the building go up I screamed again anyway." Jason and clenched his fists in his hair and bit his lip so hard you could see blood welling up while you were speaking. You dropped your gaze to your hands and fell silent your face burning with shame. You felt him shift next to you and when you dragged your eyes open he was looking at you. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner. I don't know.... I know I can't change what happened, no one can, but I'm sorry you had to go through that and I swear... no matter what happens now no one will ever touch you again. You or Dominic, I'll protect you both." You couldn't stop yourself you surged over and pressed a kiss to his lips letting it show everything you couldn't say.

Jason stayed the night his arms wrapped around you tight but neither of you slept. You could feel him behind you burning against your back like a heater and you were still cold. When light broke through the curtains you turned to find him already looking at you. You cleared your throat and shifted slightly before asking. "Do you want some coffee? Or breakfast?" He tucked some of your hair back and nodded slightly. "Coffee would be great thanks." You sat up and headed for the door before you paused. "Dick uh he left some things in the bottom drawer if you want them. He's crashed here a few times after coming in hurt so its just easier for him to leave some stuff. Help yourself to the shower too if you want." You pretended not to notice him glare at the drawer you motioned to before leaving him in the bedroom.

Jason was in the shower when the knock came at the door. You froze and let your head drop to the table hard before getting up and forcing yourself to open it. Dominic bounced in talking excitedly before he stopped suddenly just after Dick pushed his way in and tilted his head towards the bathroom. "Whose that?" His voice was innocent but marred by Dick repeating after him less innocently. "Uh that's uncle Dick's friend Jason, you remember he played with you yesterday? Well he helped me out last night and stayed the night." You could hear Dick snickering as muttered under his breath. "Oh I bet he helped you out. Pissed off the neighbors too I bet." The bathroom door opened stopping you from doing more then glaring at him. You could hear Jason stutter out a greeting to Dominic as he passed him in the hall heading towards his bedroom. Jason was behind you in a second and grabbed Dick by the arm making him tense. "Ow hey!" You pushed between them placing your hand on Jason's chest and thanked God he had brought clothes into the bathroom even if the shirt was too tight on him. "Dick it's time for you to leave, I got some shit to deal with today and I'm already ready to kill you for letting certain things go for a year without telling me. Maybe you should wait until I call you before you come back." He opened his mouth but when Jason stepped forward he stuck his hands up in surrender. "Fine see you later. Bye buddy see you later!" He called out heading for the door stopping before he closed it all the way. "Hey Y/n might wanna cover up the hickey on your neck before Dominic asks what it is." You gasped and slapped your hand over your neck making him laugh and shut the door before Jason could throw something at him.

You turned towards Jason once the door was shut and he shrugged innocently making you close your eyes and beg for patience. You pointed vaguely at the table and stalked towards your bedroom letting your door close sharply behind you. You finished changing a few minutes later and checked yourself in your mirror when you heard Dominic speaking. "So you're uncle Dick's friend and my mom's friend?" You could hear Jason thump his head on the wall connecting your bedrooms and you giggled a little. "Yeah I knew your mom in high school but she didn't really remember at first. I think she does now though." You could hear Dominic hum quietly and his voice lowered you had to strain to hear him. "Did you know my dad then? Mom says he was her soulmate, she showed me her mark once but it made her sad." You listened afraid to interrupt and make the questions worse but afraid of what Jason would say too. "Yeah I knew him, he loved your mom very much. He wanted to marry her once day." Dominic got quiet for a moment and you took that as your sign to open your door and poke your head in to his bedroom. Both Jason and Dominic were sitting against the wall to your bedroom and they turned to you in sync. Dominic grinned at you and reached his hand out. "Mom come play with us! We were gonna play soldiers right Jason?" Jason shook his head slightly making Dominic's smile fall slightly. "I'm sorry bud, I gotta go." Dominic stuck his lower lip out and looked at you like it was your fault. You swallowed and looked away while Jason stood and Dominic whined. "Will you come back?" Jason looked at you eyes wide when Dominic grabbed his leg and clung to it. You bent down and pried him off gently picking him up. "Sure bud, I'll tell you what-" He grabbed a piece of paper and crayon off Dominic's desk and scribbled something down on it before holding it out to him. "Here if you have my number then you can make sure your mom invites me over some time how does that sound?" Dominic nodded his lip still sticking out as he clutched the paper to his chest. Jason held his hand out for a high five and you were both surprised when Dominic lurched from your arms to Jason's. You could hear him whispering in Jason's ear as he clung to his neck but couldn't make out what was being said.

Once he was back on his feet after Jason agreed to whatever he had said you followed Jason out into the hall heading towards the door. Jason stood at the door looking down at his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. You clenched your fists and had to fight against begging him to stay. You could see he was trying to say something but he kept opening and closing his mouth eventually he gave up and he was tugging you into his arms his hand cupping the back of your head as you relaxed into him. He cleared his throat and spoke not letting you pull away until he finished. "However this is going to go Y/n... It's up to you, I know you had a... life and I won't ruin that for you or Dominic." You buried your face in his shoulder and drew in a deep breath squeezing tight before letting go. "I'll see you soon doll." You felt his lips brush the top of your head before he turned and left leaving you staring at the door as it closed behind him. You stood there until Dominic called for you breaking your focus.

You spent most of the day at the park, it wasn't pouring and you couldn't stay in that apartment. So you sat on a bench while Dominic played and just watched as he easily made friends. You were getting ready to call him over when someone sat next to you. Looking up you blinked when you saw it was Alfred. He smiled softly at you and turned just slightly towards you. "How are you?" You had to close your eyes and drag in a deep breath before you spoke. " I don't know. You guys knew for a whole year huh?" He inclined his head slightly frowning deeply. "I'm sorry, Master Jason requested... I'm sorry it was not the way things should have been handled." You nodded and sighed slouching slightly. "And Dick bringing him to Dominic's birthday that was what? Him trying to make it easier or harder?" He shook his head sadly and wouldn't meet your eyes. "I'm not sure honestly but perhaps it would have been better to do it without Master Dominic there... How is he taking it?" It was your turn to shake your head and look away. "I didn't tell him, I don't know how. Jason.... he didn't exactly expect Dominic to be his so I assume none of you told him." Alfred pursed his lips slightly and shook his head. "How do you tell a five year old their father isn't really dead and was playing soldiers with him this morning?" Alfred's lips twitched slightly before patting you gently on the shoulder. "Maybe you should decide what you want... or need first. You have been putting your son first every day since you found out you were pregnant but now.... maybe its your turn if only for a little while." You felt him stand and pat you once more before he was gone leaving just as Dominic came running up to you.

You sat on your bed staring down at the pictures in your hands lost in thought. Dominic had fallen asleep a few hours ago after a fight filled bath and silent dinner. Normally you would fall into bed too tired to dream but here you were light on and unable to sleep. You jolted up when a knock came at your window. Red helmet shinning in the glow from your light you knew who it was before you even looked the knock was so hesitant. You crossed the room and opened the window noting that Jason didn't come in all the way just leaned partially in. "I saw the light was on, you okay?" His voice was mechanical and you flinched slightly before nodding. He noticed and climbed inside closing the window behind him. He reached up and you heard the hiss of released air as his helmet came up and off his head. You turned sharply around when his face came into view still covered by a domino mask red not green and full not broken you still felt your breath punch out of your chest. A whispered apology and his hands hesitantly encircled your waist tugging you back against him. His head lowered so his lips could brush your neck softly until you shivered. "Y/n I'm not going to pretend like you should be able to look at me with out... Even knowing that you're alive and you've been here safe this whole time when I close my eyes I still see you standing there... That might not ever change for either of us." Keeping your eyes closed you turned in his arms letting yours wrap around his neck and took a deep breath, breathing in leather, gunpowder and smoke. "You know the first time you kissed me- I mean really kissed me- it felt like we were on your bike. It was terrifying and amazing at the same time and I never wanted it to end." He chuckled softly and you could feel him smiling as he pulled you closer. "I'll have to take you for another ride some time. See if you're still scared or if you love it." Your hand slid up into his hair and you pulled his lips to yours kissing him deeply before breaking away and letting your head fall to his chest. "Still terrified but I love it." He chuckled again sounding breathless before you both heard a noise coming from his helmet he had let drop to the ground. "I gotta go I'm sorry." You shook your head and opened your eyes finding him shoving the helmet on and as he turned the light flashed on his gun drawing your attention. You leaned towards him as he climbed out the window and turned back to you. "Still got that bad boy thing going huh?" You could hear him smirk even through the mechanical voice. "You still think it's hot." You laughed and he was gone his gloved hand dancing over your cheek once.

Dominic spent the whole ride back from school begging you to call him and ask him to come to dinner finally as you unlocked your door you sighed and knelt down to him. "Buddy listen I can't just invite him over with out notice but I'll tell you what if you want you can call him and ask him if he wants to come over tomorrow okay?" He nodded seriously getting ready to take off for his room but you stopped him. "Why do you want him to come over so bad?" You couldn't help but be curious as much as he loved Dick and Bruce he never begged you this much for them to come over. "You smiled at him. I don't think I've seen you smile like that." You dropped your hand and let him run off wondering what else he noticed.

He was back and pushing Jason's number in your hand before you could think too long. You dialed his number and were not surprised when you got his voice mail. "Hey Jason its me.. Uh Dominic had a question for you, hold on." You held the phone out to him telling him it was voice mail, he spoke happily into the phone. "Hey Jason! Mom said its rude to invite someone over with out time to plan so I wanted to see if you would come over for dinner tomorrow. If you do we get to watch a movie and eat popcorn! BYE!" You pulled the phone towards your ear sure Jason would hear you chuckling in the background. "Sorry, uh yeah if you want to just gimme a call or text me. Bye." You hung up before you could say anything else shaking your head. "Hey hold on a second who said anything about a movie?" You called out hearing Dominic giggle in his room making you smile.

You and Dominic were sitting at the living room table coloring waiting for dinner to be done when your phone started ringing. Dominic grabbed it and answered before you could stop him. "Hello?" You watched his face break into a smile. "Are you coming? You can!? Yay!! Oh yeah she's right here." He handed you the phone ignoring your scolding as he bounced happily. "Hello?" You asked without looking at the phone. "Hey it's me. What you have the kid answer so I couldn't say no?" You smiled slightly and shifted so you were leaning against the couch. "No actually he just snatched my phone up. He's so nosy I wonder where he could have got that from." You both fell silent as you realized what you had said before Jason cleared his throat. "Uh so what time do you want me there?" You watched Dominic scramble up off the floor before answering. "We usually eat around five if that's okay." You heard Jason hum affirmatively as he shuffled something around. "Yeah I'll be there. Want me to bring anything?" You ran your fingers through your hair biting your lip. "Just yourself and if you need it something to help you get through a five year old's version of a dinner party." He laughed and you couldn't help but laugh a little with him. "Alright... I'll be there see you tomorrow Y/n." He hung up and you dropped your phone to your lap blinking as Dominic waved his picture in front of your face. "Can I give this to Jason? Would he like it?" You smiled and smoothed his hair back slightly. "I'm sure he'll love it buddy. I think its almost time for a hair cut, what do you think?" He shook his head forcefully pouting with his arms crossed. "No! I don't wanna!" You just laughed and grabbed him tickling him and making him giggle. "We'll see buddy. Come on lets go have dinner." You said groaning when you stood as the oven went off.

You sat on the couch on your computer as Dominic changed for bed insistent on doing it himself when you heard your phone go off once. Reaching over you pulled it out finding a text from Dick. Opening it there was a picture. Jason was hunched over a laptop sitting on one of the couches in the manor. 'He's been like this for like three hours. He didn't even fight coming over here. What did you do?' Dominic came and jumped on the couch next to you before you could answer and you grinned. "Dom smile! We're gonna send a picture to uncle Dick." He smiled big as you held up your phone taking a picture of the two of you. You sent it off to Dick simply saying 'We're too cute not to love.' Dominic yawned and snuggled down next to you as you turned the TV on for him. He was asleep before his TV time was over and you scooped him up carrying him to bed missing Dick's next text. 'Jason just sent that to himself BTW.'

You had to force yourself to focus on work the next day after you dropped Dominic off. You were distracted and checking your phone constantly. You weren't sure if you were worried that he was coming over or if you were afraid he would cancel. So when your phone rang while you were eating you lunch you debated not answering at all but you forced yourself to. "Hello?" You could hear shouting in the background before a door slammed shut and it was quiet. "Hi. Uh sorry I'm sure you're busy." Jason was breathing a little heavy sounding flustered. "It's fine I'm on my break now. Whats wrong?" He hummed and you could hear him muffle something. "I... I might not be able to make it." You sighed shifting your phone to your other ear as you stood no longer hungry. "Yeah that's fine, just let me know for sure so I can tell Dom okay?" You hung up before he could say anything else and covered your face with your hands before stepping outside for a minute.

Dominic was excited when you picked him up, he kept asking what he could do and when Jason was coming over. You had to practically drag him inside when he said he wanted to wait for him outside. "Do you want to help me make meatballs?" He gasped and grabbed a chair pushing it over to the counter once you had pulled everything out for it. "Okay what do we do first?" You asked leaning against the counter while he pushed his sleeves up. "Uh wash our hands?" You nodded rolling your sleeves up and turned on the water. Once both your hands were washed you dumped the meat into a bowl. "I'll measure and you dump it in?" He nodded and took the salt you handed him extremely focused.

You had just finished forming the last of the balls and put them in the sauce sitting on the stove when there was a knock at the door. You hesitated and looked down as Dominic who had jumped off his chair and ran for the door. "Mo-om come on it's Jason he's here!" You washed your hands quickly and peeked in the peep hole knocking Dominic's hands away when he tried to open it. "Dominic go wash your hands please." When he started to argue you just kept your hand on the door not unlocking it until he walked toward the kitchen grumbling. You pulled the door open and met Jason's eyes as he shifted slightly. "I didn't think you were gonna let me in." He chuckled nervously while you let him inside. "Sorry I was having a little issue with my chef." He slid one hand in his pocket and moved his other hand away when you tried to take the plate he was holding away. "Ah sorry but it's a surprise for desert." He winked at you and you both turned when you heard Dominic call for you. "Mom! Help!" You rushed into the kitchen to see him hanging onto the sink the chair he was standing on pushed away and his feet kicking the cabinet his nose was bleeding. You scooped him up and sat him on the counter and grabbed a paper towel making him lean his head forward. "You leaned too far forward didn't you?" He nodded once you pulled away sure he had stopped bleeding. You turned to get a clean one and Jason was already handing it to you a wet towel in his hand so you could clean his face. Dominic smiled at him when he lifted his eyes and saw him. Jason stepped forward wiping the rest of his face off so you could go wash your hands. "That's a pretty good grip you got there kid but maybe the sink isn't the best place to test it."

You could hear Dominic and Jason move into the living room while you stood in the bathroom scrubbing your hands. You checked on the stove, saw the water was boiling and tossed the spaghetti in before looking into the living room. Dominic was standing on the couch next to Jason pointing at the picture he had drawn yesterday. "Dom sit down please." He sat down hard with a grumble before he was talking again. You walked over and leaned over the back of the couch and Jason's hand came up to tuck your hair behind your ear before Dominic drew his attention once again. You sighed hearing the sauce start sputtering in the kitchen and left them to it. You added garlic bread into the oven and set a timer before moving to set the table. You could hear Dominic start giggling in the living room before you heard Jason shush him making him break into louder giggles.

Ten minutes later the food was out and sitting on the table a serving on each plate when you stuck your head into the living room. Jason stopped mid turn and smiled innocently at you Dominic hanging upside down over the couch by his ankle trying to reach up and grab his hand. "Dinner's ready. Jason if his nose starts bleeding again you're cleaning it off my couch." Dominic laughed out loud when Jason tickled his ribs before gingerly dropping him on the couch. You turned back into the kitchen and sat down hearing Dominic scramble off the couch and rush into the kitchen. He skidded to a stop and scrambled into his chair struggling a little to reach for his cup. Jason slipped into his seat across from you and looked down. You smiled slightly when he poked at the salad on his plate with his fork. "Don't worry Jay, there's more spaghetti." Jason looked up and winked at Dominic before turning his eyes to you. "No big deal, I hear there's gonna be popcorn so I'm good." You just shook your head the three of you digging in while Dominic told Jason all about his school.

Dominic rushed into the living room after you finished eating and you could hear the TV turn on. Jason stood at your side dish towel in hand and dried the dishes you handed him with out comment until you were finished and you wiped the table down. You heard something clink and when you looked up Jason was holding the plate he brought in unwrapped holding it out to you. On it was a mix of your favorite cookies and his and you could see him blush a bit. "Still your favorite?" You nodded and reached into the cabinet grabbing three cups and filling them with milk. "Okay if we swap the popcorn for cookies then?" He nodded and followed you into the living room where Dominic was waiting impatiently. "Mom can we watch this? Please?" You shrugged and Jason closed his eyes in regret before sighing. "Right kid's movies." You couldn't help but laugh and shake your head. "What did you think we'd be watching Jason?" He snapped his mouth shut and sank onto the couch letting Dominic tug him into the middle seat. You switched the light off and sat down next to him placing the cups on the table. Once the movie was on Dominic fell silent too focused to say much. Jason's hand slid from his thigh to yours squeezing gently. You knew Dominic had fallen asleep when Jason stiffened hand freezing on your thigh. You peeked around him and found Dominic curled up his head on Jason's leg little hand wrapped around Jason's. You couldn't help it you giggled and Jason's eyes snapped to yours. "What do I do?" He whispered making you giggle harder and his gaze turn to a glare. "Sorry it's just..... you're so cute. Here I'll put him to bed" His eyes softened a little before dropping down to Dominic. You stood and went to scoop Dominic up but Jason brushed you off lifting him and following you to his bedroom and laying him on the bed.

When you stepped out of Dominic's room after changing him you found Jason back on the couch legs stretched out in front of him arm thrown over the back of the couch. You stopped off to the side fiddling with your fingers looking away. "I.. uh.. half expected you to leave while you could." He reached over and snagged your hand pulling you towards him. He tugged you across his lap catching you easily enough. "Where else would I want to be doll?" You leaned against his chest when his arm wrapped around you one hand resting on your thigh the other coming down off the back of the couch to cup the side of your head. His lips pressed to your temple when you sighed. "Jason... I uh... thank you." You felt him pull back and you tilted your head against his shoulder when his hand moved up on your thigh. "Course doll, no idea what I did but no problem." You closed your eyes when his hand dropped to the back of your neck and both of his hands squeezed gently. You shivered and turned your head brushing your lips across his neck making his hand on your thigh spasm. Neither of you moved for a second until he tilted your head back and pressed his lips to yours. You both groaned softly and he moved slowly deepening the kiss. He took his time letting you adjust as his tongue brushed over your lips before slipping inside and exploring your mouth. You swung yourself around so your legs were spread across his lap and you were facing him. He dropped his hands to your hips gripping them but not forcing you to stay. Jason let you control the kiss and when you leaned up over him making him tilt his head back as you fought his tongue for dominance he gave easily enough before he pulled back and leaned his forehead against your shoulder breathing heavily. "Y/n.... God I missed this." You couldn't stop the tears that sprung to your eyes and silently slid down your cheeks. You just smiled when Jason looked up at you and frowned trying to reassure him silently. He reached up and wiped your tears away with his thumbs before placing a sweet kiss on your lips. "Jason.... take me to the bedroom." He pulled away looking you in the eyes questioning. "Are you sure?" You nodded wrapping your arms around his neck tightly.

He placed his hands under your ass lifting you as he stood and wrapped your legs around him. You felt more then heard him walking down the hallway before he pushed the door closed silently. You stopped him from walking away and leaned around him sure he would hold you up so you could lock the door. He turned and sat on the bed once you were done keeping you on top of him when you had expected him to lay you down. "Anything we do tonight is up to you Y/n. I need you to tell me what you want." You whined at him when his hands didn't move from your hips. "Touch me Jason please." You felt his grin when his lips brushed down your neck. "I am touching you." You couldn't help it, you moaned remembering how this went last time he said those words. You didn't let yourself get shy this time instead you leaned forwards lips brushing his ear when you spoke. "Jason I want you to strip me lay me down and touch me every where and put your mouth on me please." You felt his grip tighten on your hips before you were looking up at the ceiling and he was moving over your hands slipping under your shirt to lift it. You were naked and under him again before you could twitch to help. You heard his intake of breath and your hands went to cover yourself but he stopped you. "You're so beautiful." Then his hand was sliding down your side as he trailed his lips down your neck nipping softly. You shuddered when his lips found your nipple and threaded your fingers through his hair latching on and pulling slightly when he sucked making you gasp. Your hand was still in his hair when he started kissing down your body stopping at your hip to mark it and press his thumb there making you arch off the bed. When his head started to trail lower you went to cover your face with your hands but he stopped you and pulled them down to your sides placing soft kisses at your thighs between each word he spoke next. "Don't hide from me love, I want to see your face when I make you come." You felt the blush heat your cheeks but you locked eyes with him and gripped the sheets. His head slipped down and you gasped when his tongue dragged over your clit. His hands had to grip your thighs to keep them from closing when his teeth scraped it gently. You moaned when you felt a finger slip inside you to the first knuckle then drag back out each time slipping in a little further until it was all the way inside. You could feel him press and you jolted when he hit your g-spot. He sucked on your clit as he worked a second finger inside you until you stiffened slightly clenching around his fingers as he stretched you with a third finger. He froze looking up to meet your eyes taking in the sheet gripped tightly between your hands and you biting your lip. He started to pull back releasing your clit with a pop. You gripped his hair not letting him pull back as you panted. "Don't you dare leave me this close Jason." You felt him smirk before he renewed his attack on your clit and you arched against him the movement making his fingers press against your g-spot and you were coming before you could warn him.

Jason slipped his fingers from you slowly and gently slipping them into his mouth and sucking them clean as he climbed up your body. His voice was husky in your ear the sound alone making you moan even as the words made you shiver. "You still taste just as good, God. You'll never know just how many times I got myself off thinking about how good you tasted, how tight you were around my dick." You could feel him pressed against you when you realized he was still fully clothed. You tugged at his shirt groaning when he wouldn't cooperate. "Please Jason... I want..." You trailed off when you realized you didn't know what you wanted. He noticed and sat up slipping his shirt over his head unbuttoning his jeans but leaving them pulled up. He let your hands slide over his chest lingering over a few scars before they slid down to his waist. When you hesitated he laid out on his back and locked his hands behind his head shooting you a wink. "What ever you want to do to me baby you can." You saw the motion for what it was a promise he wouldn't make you do anything. You were pulling his pants down before you could think about it letting his cock spring free. Your lips parted and you flicked you tongue over them catching it as his eyes narrowed watching the movement. He swallowed and his hips twitched when you slid you hand down his thigh before wrapping it around him he was bigger then you remembered your hand not big enough to close all they way around him. He hissed when you pressed a kiss to the tip before slowly taking him in. It took you a minute to find that rhythm he had like but he was moaning and bucking his hips once you did. You gagged but closed your eyes against it and adjusted taking him deeper in your mouth and he was gasping, cursing each time you dragged your hand up and down along with your mouth. His hand found your hair tugging you trying to pull you off. "Y/n... stop.... I'm gonna come.... Fuck." He was panting when you smacked his hand away and tilted your head just slightly. His hips jerked and he was spilling down your throat moaning lowly in his throat eyes glassed over as he watched you pull off and lick your lips.

"Fuck sweetheart that was amazing." You let a small smile grace your lips as he pulled you up into his arms turning on his side to face you. His hand tucked your hair behind your ear before skimming down your cheek thumb resting on your chin to tilt your head up. "Look at me doll." He whispered voice rough and a little shaky." You looked up through your eyelashes surprised to see a few tears slipping from his eyes. "I'm sorry Y/n, so Goddamn sorry for everything you had to face alone. I swear it'll never happen again." You shook your head and covered his mouth with your hand closing your eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. "Don't Jason please don't make a promise you can't keep just.... don't." His voice broke when he said your name again and then he was pulling you against his chest burying his face in your hair but you felt his body shake and the tears fall into your hair. You shushed him letting your arms wrap around him tight. "It's okay Jay, I'm here, we're together now that's all that matters. Just be here with me please." He let you sooth him voice cracking as he spoke and it was your turn to let the tears fall. "I love you Y/n. I don't think I ever told you that and I'm sorry for that. I wish I had told you every chance I got." You sobbed silently the tears wracking your body soaking into his chest and the sheet below you. He held you until your sobs stopped and then pulled you back enough to wipe your face clean. When you took a shaking breath in he pressed a kiss to the corner of you mouth before pulling the covers over both of you.

You woke to soft talking in the next room. Reaching your hand out you found only an empty bed. You sighed and slid from the bed slipping your pajamas on you opened the door. You weren't expecting Jason to be sitting at the table with Dominic sipping a cup of coffee while he ate his cereal. Jason smirked up at you when you stopped in the doorway before standing and pouring you a cup mixing in sugar and milk. When he handed it to you and you took a sip it was perfect and you had to swallow hard before you could smile back. You leaned down pressing a kiss to Dominic's hair before taking a seat next to him. "Hey baby how did you sleep?" He smiled and started to talk around a mouthful of cereal but stopped at your look swallowing before speaking. "Good no nightmares! Mom can I show Jason my school today?" You stopped your cup halfway to your mouth and looked across the table at him, he just shrugged face unchanged but you could see him watching you. "If he wants to come sure but we're going to have to hurry if we want to get you there so you have enough time." Dominic turned to Jason his eyes wide and pleading making you snort slightly. "Sure bud I'll come but uh I'll have to follow you guys so your mom can go to work after." He grinned and started shoveling the rest of his cereal in his mouth quickly making you warn him twice to slow down.

You found Dominic sitting on the couch struggling to tie his shoes with his tongue caught between his teeth Jason leaning against the wall arms crossed looking a little lost. He turned his head to see you when you came up next to him before chuckling when Dominic sighed loudly getting frustrated. Jason started to walk forward but you caught his shirtsleeve and shook your head before nodding to Dominic who had just jumped off the couch with a whoop having finally managed to do it. Jason raised his eyebrow at you until you shrugged a smile touching your lips. "He'd been determined to learn ever since Bruce got him those shoes, I figured it would only be a matter of time, he's a smart kid." Jason grinned and pressed a kiss to your temple looking a little proud. "I did it! Did you see!" Dominic held out his shoe for you to see the grin on his face an unmistakable match for the one on Jason's. You felt your heart melt at the sight before you were being tugged towards the door. Jason following close behind, and of course climbing onto a motorcycle as soon as you guys walked into a parking lot. You shivered when he winked at you before pushing Dominic just slightly back so he didn't touch the tire. "Careful bud you might get your finger caught. Go on get in the car with your mom, I'll be right behind you."

The next few months passed mostly the same Jason would come over one or two nights for dinner and the three of you would curl up on the couch until Dominic fell asleep and Jason would carry him to bed before returning for you. You still hadn't had sex but Jason assured you he didn't care he could wait. When he wasn't over he spoke to you on the phone until you fell asleep. It was a little awkward but the three of you quickly adjusted. Dominic never even blinked at the changes just took them in with a grin and an excited bounce of his. Of course it didn't take too long for things to turn to shit.

You woke to a splintering sound and you were up grabbing Dominic before you could think. He was rubbing his eyes when you shoved him in your closet shushing him. "Mommy?" He asked whispering when you put your finger over your lips. You heard shouting and shaking you pushed your cell phone into his hands. "Here, take this call Jason and don't stop calling until he answers tell him someone broke in. Listen baby don't come out unless he or I get you okay?" You pressed a kiss to his forehead when he nodded and stood whispering your love before closing the closet door and grabbing the taser you kept up high.

You tried to keep yourself from screaming when you saw it was Jokers men who had broken in. You took one man down with the taser before you were hit over the head. You could hear them turning the apartment apart and you struggled drawing there attention back to you. "Were is the fucking kid?" You spat at the man who asked crying out when his hand connected to your cheek snapping your head to the side. You heard a shout from your bedroom and then Dominic was being dragged out screaming for Jason. You struggled hard and broke free grabbing Dominic you shoved past the man who had him as hard as you could pushing into your bedroom and locking the door. You hear Jason's motorcycle roar up towards the apartment building. You shoved Dominic towards the window yanking it open before the door broke open. "Run Baby! Go wait for Jason!" You screamed and watched as he climbed onto the fire escape before the door was broken down fully and your world went black.

You woke again head swimming and groaned when you tried to sit up and realized you were strapped down to a table. Your whole body turned to stone when you heard that laugh. "Hello my dear, did you miss me?" You tried to spit at the voice but you knew it missed when he laughed again. "See... I sure missed you and all the fun we had." You heard metal scrap metal and knowing what it was you felt bile rise when it touched your skin cold and hard. You screamed as with out warning it came down cracking against your leg. "How's our boy? Did you name him after me?" You glared as he leaned over you that grin stretching across his face and spat again this time managing to hit him in the chest. He tsked and the crowbar was brought down again this time on your stomach. "Now unfortunately he did manage to get away... but don't worry we're looking for him, after all its not safe for him." You growled struggling against the chains that held you down. "If you touch him I'll kill you myself I swear to God." He laughed throwing his head back and bounced joyfully. "I seem to remember hearing a similar threat once... Who was that? Oh that's right Boy wonder! Did you cry when they buried him?" The crow bar dragged down your stomach tapping lightly at your thighs and he smirked seeming lost in thought. "He cried for you, you know? Screamed your name promised me I would pay for touching you. Boy he had a whole lotta life in him then... Well until he didn't" You fought harder biting your lip against the pain that flared in your leg as you strained.

You were panting when he swung the crowbar next you felt it his your ribs and you could feel the crunch. You screamed arching off the table trying to get away as your voice broke. You sobbed when he dropped the crowbar pulling out a knife. You could see his smile as his face filled your vision. His knife slipped under your shirt starting to slice through it when the door opened. You heard him snap at whoever entered demanding an answer you heard the shaky voice answer. "Sorry Boss but its ready." You could hear him snarl and the knife was yanked away turning and cutting into your stomach at the last second. You flinched when the door was slammed and you were alone. Your eyes searched the room wildly straining against the chains. The door burst open again and a camera was shoved in your face. You jerked back and your head hit the table hard but you didn't feel it. Joker turned the camera to himself smiling the whole time. "Hello there! Now I have an old friend here with me and it seems like this is the second time someone failed to protect her." You snarled and struggled but froze when he stepped towards you dropping his hand to your leg turning so he and you were in the camera view. He turned to you slightly dragging his hand up slightly. "Now my dear here's the deal we can go through everything we did last time and I do mean everything. Or you could just tell us everything you know that simple." It was your turn to laugh and his face fell just slightly an angry glint coming to his eyes. "You can do whatever you want to me and I still wont tell you shit." You screamed face twisting in pain when he stabbed the knife you didn't even see in his hand into your leg. "I guess we will have to see."

You heard gunfire and you breathed harshly when the knife finally stopped slicing into your skin. You heard the Jokers voice sounding far away and your head swam. "Looks like we have company dear, I thought he would have gotten here sooner, must not care about you too much. Then again you are tainted after all who would?" He laughed harshly and you tried your best to lift your head to glare but you couldn't letting your head drop back onto the table silently. The door burst open and you could heard Joker laugh as the blade sliced across your throat. Gasping you hear Jason's mechanical voice shout your name. "Ta-ta! See you again soon Red!" Hands were on your neck trying to stop the bleeding . "Y/n! I'm here! I'm here! Fuck! Hold on for me! B the plane! Now!" The edges of your vision were growing dark and you fought it as hard as you could gasping out Dominic's name. "He's safe baby he's safe I promise." You could hear the tears in his voice as he screamed for help. You gasped out tasting your blood on your tongue as you lost the fight with the darkness. "I... Love...You..." Jason screamed your name his hands shaking as they pressed against the blood flowing from your neck.

It felt like you were floating for a while and then slowly you started to sink and things began to hurt. You drew a breath in and that hurt, your eyelids hurt when you tried to open them. But worst of all was the pain flaring on your neck every second, you felt your fingers twitch and a hand gripped them tightly a voice whispering your name like a prayer. Fighting against the pain you forced your eyes open Jason slowly fading into focus. His tuff of white hair twisted and sticking almost straight up like he had been yanking on his hair, eyes so dull with deep blue bags beneath them and his nose with a long gash over it, finally his lips chapped and torn like he had been biting them. You tried to lift your hand but your fingers just twitched again tapping against his hand. "Y/n..." His voice was hoarse and cracked like he couldn't say anything else. He sobbed head dropping to the bed and lips pressed against your hand when your eyelids slid closed too tired to keep them open.

Next time you opened them was easier although it still hurt and there was a small weight next to you on the bed. You twitched your fingers again sighing in relief when you felt that hand grip yours again. Jason came into view looking worse then last time swaying as he leaned over you but you smiled or tried to. His lips trembled and his hand came up and smoothed your hair back while he sat on the bed next to you. "You look like shit." You managed to croak out painfully and he flinched hearing your voice before he chuckled darkly. "And you look beautiful." You laughed wincing when it felt like gargling glass and he opened his mouth before the weight next to you shifted. "Mommy...?" Your eyes fell to the side of you where Dominic was curled up Jason's leather coat resting over him and his face dirty. You smiled slightly and he let out a sob throwing his arms over you and pressing against you. You flinched but stopped Jason from taking him with a look. You just dragged your fingers through his hair scraping your nails gently across his scalp until he stopped crying and looked up at you face covered in tears and boogers. You reached and Jason was handing you a tissue before you could even point. You cleaned his face and leaned down pressing a kiss to his forehead silently.

The door opened and Dick was there by your side instantly. He kissed your cheek softly before he scooped Dominic up silencing his protests and yours when he said Jason needed a minute with you. The door closed and you were alone and before you could turn your head Jason was kissing you pressing his lips against yours feverishly cupping your cheek gently. When he finally broke away and rested his forehead against your, your tears mingled and you reached up clutching at his shirt keeping him there. He spoke voice shaking and eyes closed like he was praying. "I thought I lost you.... Oh God... Y/n." You shushed him kissing his cheek then his forehead when his head slid down slightly. "I.... Marry me Y/n." You blinked pulling back breathing in sharply and found his eyes. They were locked on you begging you silently to answer but you opened your mouth and couldn't. You wanted to say yes so badly but you were afraid of why he asked so you said nothing just closed your eyes and used your grip on his shirt to pull him down and press another kiss to his lips pouring everything you felt into that kiss.

When you pulled away Jason wiped his eyes roughly sucking in a deep breath. "Sorry that's not how I wanted to do that. You need to know something... I told Dominic.... Not everything but I told him I was your soulmate and his dad." Your eyes widened and you bit your lip before noticing the concern in his eyes. Only once you patted his hand on your cheek gently assuring him you weren't mad did he continue. "I know we hadn't talked about it but you..." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes against whatever he was about to say before speaking again. "It didn't look like you were going to make it and I couldn't.... He was scared." You just wrapped your arms around his neck and tugged him to you silently.

Neither of you moved until a nurse came in and almost literally had to push Jason out of the way to check on your IV. Jason had moved to the chair next to your bed and you took him in, really looking at him. After you swallowed the whole cup of water the nurse handed you, you found it easier to speak although it still hurt. "You really do look like shit Jason, you should go get some sleep." He started to protest but you covered his mouth stopping him. "Jason please, I'm here, I'm awake and I'm not going anywhere. So please take our son home and get some sleep." He finally nodded after much silent debate and leaned forward pressing a kiss against your lips the kiss filled with longing.

You stood looking down at Dominic holding your hand a few months later. He grinned up at you missing his front tooth and you laughed when he ran his hand through his hair just like his father. The music started to swell and you stepped out Dominic's hand still gripping you. Jason stood at the end of the aisle turned towards you and his face broke into a smile as you stepped into view in your white dress Dominic next to you in his little suit. You fought back tears as you stepped up next to him and he took your hand from Dominic's pressing a kiss to your cheek. "You look beautiful." You flushed and looked away until the priest started talking drawing your eyes to him. The room broke into cheers when Jason pulled you against him and took your lips in a deep kiss once the priest announced you husband and wife. He pulled away smirking when he spoke. "I love you...wife." You beamed up at him a tear falling. "I love you too...Husband." Even Dominic cheered when Jason pulled you in for another kiss.


End file.
